1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knife having an interchangeable blade.
2. The Prior Art
The knife is a very useful tool and is used by sportsmen, workers, pilots, etc. for a variety of purposes. Specifically, each user prefers a specialized knife blade for each task to be performed. Accordingly, a variety of knife blades are readily available including, for example, a skinning blade, a chopping blade, a linoleum blade, a pruning blade, a hatchet blade, a saw blade, a fisherman's blade, a tool blade, and the like. Each blade generally requires a separate handle which is permanently attached thereto.
Although the blades are of different configurations, the handles are generally the same configuration. Each handle, therefore, represents a significant portion of the weight and bulk of each different type of knife. Furthermore, persons accustomed to frequent and long-term usage of a knife overwhelmingly prefer that the particular knife handle be customized to fit the person's hand. The person desiring a variety of blades must, therefore, meet an unnecessary expense in (1) obtaining a customized handle for (2) a variety of blade types. Moreover, the person selling the various knives must inventory a large number of blade types, each with a variety of different handle types to accommodate the particular preferences of the individual buyers.
One prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,950, relates to a knife having a removable blade wherein the blade includes a tang insertable into the handle. A cam lock recess on the tang receives a cam lock protrusion on a lever lock. Some of the problems associated with this particular configuration include (1) gradual loosening of the blade with respect to the handle during usage and (2) the accumulation of dirt and debris in the tang receiving area of the handle.
In view of the foregoing what is needed is a knife having a removable blade wherein the normal working forces exerted on the blade tend to more tightly secure the blade to the handle. It would also be an advantageous feature to provide a knife with a removable blade wherein the locking mechanism can be selectively configurated so as to tighten the blade into the handle upon locking. A further advantageous feature would be one wherein the tang receiving slot is open to the exterior of the knife blade to avoid the problem of debris accumulation in the tang slot. Such an invention is disclosed herein.